Hime Azumi
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Doubleshot. 1. A late night crime fighting job lets Mew Zakuro meet the original Tokyo Black Cat girl. 2. Kish and Azumi talk about his life.
1. Zakuro

**Hime Azumi**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Why do I put these things up? If I owned the Manga/anime, this incident would have already occurred.

* * *

It was starting to get darker earlier in the evenings. Fall was ending, and soon winter would be beginning. Zakuro Fujiwara pondered this as she walked down the sidewalk on her way home from the Café. 

_Winter will be here soon. Then again, in my heart it is always winter, ever since… _

She remembered crying over his prostrate form, sobbing at the funeral, her parent's rude comments…

"That street musician was too good for you. You are Zakuro Fujiwara, but you would rather be an unknown entity, a no one. The Fujiwaras are known throughout Tokyo, and you shall never marry beneath your station."

It gave her some satisfaction to remember how she had run away the next day, and then landed a job with a modeling company two days later. She became a model, then an actress, and then added singing to her career. At least one Fujiwara was known throughout Tokyo, the celebrity Zakuro Fujiwara.

A moment later, though, Zakuro was jolted out of her reverie by the sound of screams. The few people who were out on a night like this were running in the opposite direction of where she was walking.

Notwithstanding, Zakuro darted down the neared alley, and shouted, "Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"

She reappeared on the streets a moment later, in Mew form. She looked around, trying to find the Chimera Anima.

Then it appeared. It had once been a normal squirrel, but a Para Para had mutated it into a Chimera Squirrel.

Zakuro dodged the nuts the squirrel was throwing, and pulled out her whip. Before she could use it though, the squirrel swooped one of its arms down and grabbed her. Zakuro lost her grip on the whip handle, and watched as it fell to the ground.

The squirrel held her up to eye level, but before he could do anything, something happened.

"Rising Dragon Lightning Bolt!"

The squirrel staggered back and dropped Zakuro, who righted herself and landed on her feet. She turned and looked behind her in time to see a dark figure land on the roof of a nearby building.

The other figure was wearing a short black dress, black shoes, black gloves, and a gray scarf. Her hair was black and her eyes were pink. She also had black cat ears and a tail.

Pointing her index finger at the monster, she shouted, "Total Destruction Psycho Fireworks!"

A moment later, the squirrel was back to normal.

The other girl jumped to the ground, then turned and started walking away.

"You're...you're the Tokyo black cat girl."

Zakuro's comment stopped her, and she turned back around to face the wolf-girl.

"Princess Azumi is what I go by when I'm fighting aliens." Azumi told her.

"I remember hearing about you on the news." Zakuro continued. "Then you just sort of vanished."

"Tokyo Mew Mew came along. The city no longer needed me." Azumi smiled. "But sometimes, during the night, I transform and patrol the city. Now if there is nothing else you need, I have to go."

"You could join the team, you know." Zakuro called after her.

"Maybe someday, but not now. Thanks for the offer, though, Mew Zakuro." Azumi turned and jumped back to the top of the building, then continued jumping from building to building, her slender black outline illuminated by the moon.

Zakuro stared after the retreating superhero for a moment, then de-transformed in a flash of light, and continued on her way.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And there you have it. Sorry if Azumi seemed a little OOC. I haven't read that episode of the Manga yet. I've heard her described as having a personality like Mew Ichigo's

**Nyoshi:** (But that's what we have Berry for!)

**T.A.R.N.S.:** But I've seen some pictures and heard a bit about her, but she always seemed to me to be the older, serious, and more experienced superhero.

Anyway, please review and tell us what you thought.


	2. Kishu

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The night was dark. A thin sliver of moon occasionally showed through the clouds covering the sky.

A streetlight cast a glow on the streetlight underneath. The place was silent. Then came a sound. The tap, tap, tap, of someone walking in high-heeled boots.

A moment later, a girl wearing a short black dress, boots, gloves, and a gray scarf walked into view.

Her hair was black, and her eyes were pink. She also had black cat ears and a tail.

Hime Azumi walked down the street, keeping her ears cocked for anything out of the ordinary. Her pink-irised eyes peered into the surrounding darkness. It had been a quiet night; only one robbery had been attempted. A group of local teenage thugs had tried to rob a jewelry store. It had only taken a few minutes to put a stop to that.

Now she was just patrolling around, looking for people who were out to cause trouble.

Satisfied that everything was okay on this side of town, Azumi turned and started to head for the other side of town.

A voice broke out of the darkness. "This time you're mine, Ichigo!"

A minute later, Azumi had been grabbed and was held, bridal-style, in the arms of green-haired, yellow eyed freak, one of the aliens that had been seen around Tokyo. A moment later, he teleported both of them away.

They arrived ten seconds later in a strange alternate dimension; the aliens lair when they weren't causing panic and chaos.

The alien dropped her to the floor, and then realized something.

"You're not Mew Ichigo!" He exclaimed.

"Ya think?"

There was a momentary pause, and then Azumi continued. "Yes, you abducted the wrong cat-girl."

The alien sighed. "Just another crimp in my life. I try to catch Ichigo and get someone else instead."

"Hey," Azumi pointed at him. "That someone else is Princess Azumi to you. And who might you be?"

"The name is Kish." He told her.

Azumi looked at her wrist, where a watch would be if one came with her battle suit, and then hopped onto a nearby pillar and sat down, letting her legs hang off it. "I have a few minutes. Tell about yourself. You seem depressed over your inability to get the attention of Mew Ichigo."

Kish sighed. "Fine. I came here with two other aliens to reclaim this planet, which used to belong to my people anyway. So who gets in the way? Mew Ichigo. I think she is so cute, and would love to spend more time with her, but she already has a boyfriend. A _baka _called Masaya, whose alter ego is the Blue Knight. I just wish I could get her to notice me. She sees me as an enemy."

"Well, first of all, you're trying to destroy her planet. That might have something to do with." Azumi pointed out.

Kish was now staring off into space. "But I must obey the orders of Deep Blue – Sama. He has ordered us to take this planet."

Azumi pushed herself off the pillar, landing on her feet on the floor. "I guess you'll just have to decide who is more important to you, Deep Blue or Mew Ichigo. You can take me back now, please."

Kish nodded, and a moment later Azumi was back on Earth, standing under the original streetlight.

"All in night's work," She muttered to herself as she walked away.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Someone asked me if I was going to add to this story. I don't plan to extend the first one, but I did originally plan to make this doubleshot. Anyway, I think the first one was better, but let me know what you think.

**Nyoshi:** Azumi is once again, OOC, and _baka_ is a Japanese word for idiot, moron, etc.

Please R&R!


End file.
